With the widespread acceptance of the Internet as a ubiquitous, interactive communication and interaction platform, the Internet has become a popular platform for storing information. For example, to better compete in an evolving online world, many content providers (e.g., online marketplaces) store and analyze log data. This data typically contains user actions and queries, and enables companies to better understand and serve the needs of their clients. However, content providers may store large log files on a daily basis resulting in the need for an effective means of analyzing that information.